love in fewer words
by ResonatingLight666
Summary: Love:  n.  A feeling of deep affection and passion; in some ways, the lack thereof. A series of 50 word drabbles on various themes and characters. Formerly "Moments" 26-30 NOW UP.
1. I through V

_Author's Note: _

_I most certainly do not own Harry Potter._

_This will be a series of 50 word drabbles, prompted by a random word. :) Enjoy!_

~x~

1. Wrong

Draco and Hermione

"You're wrong."

"No, you are."

"What, Granger- don't wanna admit I'm better?"

"What, Malfoy- don't wanna admit a _mudblood's_ beat you?"

"As much of a mudblood you are, that's not the case, seeing as I'm right."

"As much of a git you are, you're not always right. Right now, especially."

~x~

2. Simple

Lily and James

The little kisses before he says goodnight. The whispered promises when we're all alone. The way he calls my name, and how he caresses it like it's the most beautiful thing in the world. The silences that shout a million words. All the little things; the simple complexities of love.

~x~

3. Wrath

Myrtle

Loss. Misery. Betrayal. Three words that describe Myrtle's pitiful existence on earth. The loss of a lifetime of possibilities to Riddle. Misery when she realized Olive Hornby wouldn't really suffer from her wrath. And the betrayal of everyone she ever dared to befriend. Despite everything, none of them ever cared.

~x~

4. Twentieth

Harry and Colin

Click. Click. Click.

Harry Potter turns around, a blatantly fake smile plastered on his face. "Colin, I would really appreciate it if-"

"If I could take pictures of you from the front instead? Oh, I'm sorry."

Click. Click. Click.

"Colin could you please-"

Click.

"For the twentieth time, STOP IT!"

~x~

5. Zoom

Hugo

Zoom. Crash. Hugo Weasley flies by on his red and gold toy broomstick, upsetting a bowl of carefully prepared pasta salad. _Why on earth did I allow Ronald to buy that for him?_ "Hugo," Hermione scolds, trying hopelessly to salvage bits of food. Hugo zooms away as quickly as possible.


	2. VI through X

_Author's Note:_

_I DO in fact own the Harry Potter series… The books, that is… The actual characters, unfortunately, belong to Jo Rowling… And not to me…_

_Gender__ is for OwlCityTard, __Satisfaction__ is for my friend Celine._

~x~

6. Weird

Albus Severus and James

"You're weird."

"…"

"You have horrible eyesight."

"…"

"Your toes are way too long to be normal."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Your fancies are ridiculous. I mean seriously- Professor Longbottom's daughter?"

The only sound thereafter was the loud crash of Albus Severus shoving his brother into a fully loaded broom closet.

~x~

7. Gender

Ginny

Harry Potter would most certainly look good as a girl. In fact, he'd make an even prettier girl than me. With those green eyes and that hair… Maybe he wouldn't be one of those stunningly beautiful model-like girls it hurts to look at, but yes, he would definitely be gorgeous.

~x~

8. Satisfaction

Professor Snape

_Three rat tails and a peeled shrivelfig… A powdered staghorn, and the potion should be done._ Severus Snape dropped the final ingredient into the cauldron and watched with great satisfaction as it turned precisely the right shade of green. Hair loss potion. _I can't wait to use this on Dumbledore… _

~x~

9. Freeze

Ron and Luna

Freeze the scene. Stop time, pause that telly-thingy muggles use. Do whatever, just stall it all right now. Because nothing else ever felt so real. I'm talking, just talking- can you believe it? But I'm standing in the rain, talking to _him_. And I know I'll never be alone again.

~x~

10. Meaning

Ron and Hermione

"Ronald, you have got to stop asking me to do your homework for you."

"Why? You do a whole lot better of a job on it…"

"But they're _your_ assignments. And besides, this year is important."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Ronald, that you need to concentrate on your schoolwork more."

"Jeez, 'Mione…"


	3. XI through XV

_Author's Note: _

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_Sorry for the delay on updating... And by the way, I do not count crossed out words in my word count._

~x~

11. Oath

Severus and Lily

"_Hey, Sev! Listen- we'll make a bloodoath…"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Tuney told me. You promise something and exchange blood and it becomes unbreakable."_

"_Like magic?"_

"_Sorta."_

An older Snape traces the scar on his hand identical to that on Lily Evans _Potter's_.

"_Promise we'll be best friends forever, Sev?"_

"_I promise, Lily."_

~x~

12. Vanish

Katie and Fred

"Hey, Katie! Check this out!" Fred beamed at the girl, gripping a small, pink feathered cap.

"What is it this time?"

"You'll see," he quipped, putting on the hat with a flourish. Then, Fred Weasley's head promptly vanished.

"WHAT?"

"Aw come on, Katie. It's just a prank…"

"FRED WEASLEY, YOU-"

~x~

13. Yeti

Draco

The door to the wardrobe rattled threateningly. Draco didn't want to open it, but Mother said he wasn't allowed out until it was cleaned… With one final gasp of breath, he grasped the doorknob and out stepped a huge, ferocious… yeti? No, it was just a very angry Lucius Malfoy.

~x~

14. Understanding

The Golden Trio

He'd read somewhere that a man could stay alive on food, water, and shelter alone. But Harry disagreed. Because even with the vital things needed to live, he still would never have been able to keep going. Hermione and Ron didn't just help him destroy Voldemort- they helped him survive.

~x~

15. Valuable

Draco and Hermione

Technically speaking, everything in Hermione Granger's bag was completely practical. Keys to her London flat, a business card or two, her wallet… An extra quill, some parchment, even keychain pictures of her parents and Ron. Yes- everything in her bag was entirely worthless _valuable_. Except, of course, the photograph of _him_.


	4. XVI through XX

_Author's Note:_

_Let's check- is my name J. K. Rowling? Nope. Oh well, guess that means I don't own Harry Potter…_

_And by the way, __Challenge__ is something of a continuation of __Valuable__. Enjoy! :)_

~x~

16. Challenge

Draco and Hermione

He's got a black shirt on, as usual, but the thing is it suits him. The camera captured him perfectly. He's in the middle of a rare grin, his silver eyes gleaming- it just makes it hurt all the more. It's a challenge, loving him, but she can't help it.

~x~

17. Orbit

Severus and James

So many times had he tried to tell her how he felt. But somehow, he was never able to. And so _he_ got there first. And what struck him the hardest was that he didn't even have a say, 'cause every damn thing was in perfect orbit around James Potter.

~x~

18. Curiosity

Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks

She watches keenly as he struts past, his luscious orange tail swishing. He turns and _mrows_ his greeting- _oh won't he catch her a mouse sometime?_ They say curiosity killed the cat, but this _Crookshanks_ would certainly be the death of her. Yes, she was going to like this one.

~x~

19. History

Fred Weasley

_"I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"_  
>Suddenly, a beam of light hits him and his whole life flashes before his eyes. Playing with his brothers by the Burrow, the Hogwarts Express, Hogsmeade, the Weasley Wizard Wheezes... <em>George<em>... and _Percy_... But it's all history now, isn't it?

~x~

20. Critic

Harry, Dean, and Ginny

"Truth or Dare, Harry?" Dean Thomas asks.  
>"Dare."<br>"Alright... I dare you to... go to History of Magic, as they say, _skyclad_- see if Binns notices."  
>Several people burst out laughing.<br>"Something you wanna tell us?"  
>Dean grins. "Yeah right."<p>

"If you say..." Ginny smirks.

"Why's everyone such a critic? "


	5. XXI through XXV

_Author's Note:_

_If I am posting fanfiction, then I am not J.K. Rowling._

_If I am not J.K. Rowling, then I do not own Harry Potter._

_As I am posting fanfiction, I am not J.K. Rowling._

_Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter._

_(Don't mind me- we're learning conditionals in math, BAH.)_

~x~

21. Lady

Lily Luna

She was supposed to be a **lady**

All _dresses&bows_ and _dolls&curls_

Her life was simply **perfect**

Fairytale endings and bubblegumpink

Her mother was a _**heroine**_

Her father the _**Boy- Who- Lived**_

And she a _prettypretty_ princess

(Adored and loved by all)

But she _wasn't_ a lady...

She was just **L i l y**

~x~

22. Indulgence

Astoria Greengrass

For a while, Astoria considered running away, breaking off this damned arranged marriage. Once, she even packed her bags before realizing she had nowhere to go. But as her fiancé calls, she consents. Draco isn't really that bad, and besides, there are certain indulgences that come with being a Malfoy.

~x~

23. Spherical

Fleur Delacour

let's pretend, pretend we've never met

and i'll be the princess, and you're my shining hero

we'll live in a castle, a perfectly spherical world

darling just pretend, 'cause i need to get away

away to a place where all things bad are disguised by the glamour of our love

~x~

24. Uncouth

Dennis Creevey

The fifth year walks to the lake (gripping a bouquet of flowers tightly in his hand). It's the year of the Triwizard Tournament (the first after the war)... He clears his throat, gathering his courage. "Giant squid?"

A massive tentacle appears from the depths.

"Hiya-its-dennis-remember-you-saved-me-in-first-year-and-i-was-wondering-i-mean-if-you-don't-have-other-plans-but-i-was-just-wondering-if-maybe-you-would-come-to-the-yule-ball-with-me?"

(The squid, of course, accepts.)

~x~

25. Consideration  
>The Sorting Hat<p>

In a cynical moment, the Sorting Hat had declared hatdom utterly unrewarding. (But _it_ couldn't do anything- _it_ was only a _hat_.) Sitting around, writing songs, watching _people_... talking, walking outside, becoming _great_ (_it_ could only look...) Taking all things into consideration, though, the Sorting Hat's life was _very_ satisfying.


	6. XXVI through XXX

_Author's Note:_

_No, I don't own Harry Potter. _

_I apologize sincerely for all this poetry and the long delays- it's merely my brain's way of saying, "STOP MAKING ME WORK SO HARD- I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK, CAN'T YOU TELL?" But I hope this is satisfactory, at least until my brain starts cooperating again… _

~x~

26. Names  
>Lily Luna and Scorpius Malfoy<p>

When they first meet, he's hopelessly and utterly obsessed.  
><em>(a Potter, a Gryffindor, a Blood-traitor)<em>  
>And it's so horribly wrong.<br>She falls too, headfirst.  
><em>(a Malfoy, a Slytherin, a Pureblood)<em>  
>And it's so obviously a mistake.<br>(But in the end, names are just that,  
>and <em>love is the higher law<em>.)

~x~

27. Flood  
>Molly and Arthur<p>

Molly blames the flood. Wait- no, she blames Moaning Myrtle for flooding the castle the _one day_ she actually _cares_ about her looks. Plus, it's sleeting. So it doesn't even matter that she fell into the water...  
>She just hopes Arthur doesn't mind if she looks like she's nearly drowned.<p>

~x~

28. Ray

Severus and Lily

he's watching, just watching

as she picks up the withered flower

and scattered rays of light

of hope of happiness

make her red red hair

gleam like the dusk

there's that pure white innocence

which hides the truth from fragile eyes

he should have known

that she too would wilt

~x~

29. Specification

The Golden Trio

"You couldn't have told me before you went and bought a _ferret_?" sputters Ron.

"What's your aversion to ferrets?"

"Well, Harry, they're _only_ foul, evil, loathsome-"

"Rubbish. It's just an animal. It's not like it's _Malfoy_..."

"Hermione's right. And besides, before, you didn't have any specifications."

"But why a _ferret_?"

~x~

30. Toxic

Fred II

Many would consider being named after their father's dead twin burdensome, but not Fred Weasley. No- his namesake was infinitely brave, funny, and heroic. Yeah, he had a lot to live up to, but he'd shove Toxic Turbulence Taffies down the throat of anyone who thought he couldn't manage it.


End file.
